Those who love deeply never grow old
by K.C.Dragonfly
Summary: It's Sara's birthday. Will her one wish come true?


**It's my birthday :) So, I thought I'd share this little drabble I dreamt up this morning. It is not my best work by a long shot, but I hope it makes you smile. **

**Disclaimer: Unless they're in that wrapped up little box in the corner, I did not recieve them for my birthday, so the characters still belong to CBS **

**The stuff in italics are flashbacks, but its all pretty self-explanatory really. Enjoy, let me know what you think :)**

**x x x x**

Sara blinked. Someone inside her head told her to stop it. Oh, the light!

She tried to think. What happened last night? She remembered ... oh hell, she remembered nothing.

She was in bed. Well, a bed. It wasn't hers. That was not a fantastic start. She was on her stomach, and could feel an arm draped across her back. Turning her head slowly, she blinked again.

She jolted awake; darting backwards with such speed she nearly fell off the bed. Catherine grumbled and shuffled but didn't wake up. Sara sat up and stared at her, eyes wide.

Why the hell was she in Catherine's bed? Naked? With Catherine?

Speaking of, the blonde repositioned herself against Sara's leg. Sara bit her lip, trying to suppress the rising feelings of lust in the pit of her stomach.

"Happy Birthday Sara." The husky voice mumbled sleepily. Sara looked down, still in a confused state of shock. Cath blinked her eyes open and grinned up at her lazily. "What? Don't tell me you forgot."

She shook her head numbly. No, she remembered now.

X x x

"_Hey there Birthday girl!" Sara jumped at the hands on her waist and the voice in her ear. She turned in her seat to find Catherine Willows grinning at her. The blonde made herself comfortable at the bar next to Sara and fixed her with a disapproving look. "Now, what's with the secrecy?" She asked. Sara shrugged and turned back to her nearly empty drink. Cath placed a hand on hers, stopping her motions, and beckoned for the bartender to bring two more. "You cannot drink on your own on your birthday." She scolded lightly, releasing Sara's hand. _

"_Who told you?" Sara asked eventually. _

"_Never you mind how I know." Cath smiled. "Point is I do. And you are not spending your birthday on your own in some dingy bar." She insisted as their drinks arrived. "So get that down you, and then we can ditch this dive!"_

X x x

Sara tried to answer but her throat was dry. Catherine rested on her elbows and retrieved a glass of something that looked like stomach contents off her bedside table. She held it up to Sara's mouth but the brunette scrunched up her nose and glared at it suspiciously. "Just drink it." Cath said, not giving her much chance to argue. It tasted foul and Sara pulled a face as the thick liquid dripped down her throat.

"What is that?" She asked, now that her voice was working again.

"Hangover cure." Cath stated, putting it back on the table. She leant up to peck Sara's lips. "Better?" She asked sweetly. Again Sara just nodded dumbly. She frowned in confusion, a look that Cath founds so adorable she couldn't help but laugh. She rearranged herself, so she could look at Sara properly. "So, did you like your present?" She asked seductively, tracing a pattern on Sara's chest. At Sara's wide-eyed baffled look she tugged her back down, kissing her lips softly, gently teasing with her tongue. It took a moment for Sara to respond, tentatively, with kisses of her own. In one swift movement Catherine was on top of her, her hands either side of her head.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked weakly, her hands finding their way to Catherine's waist of their own accord.

"It's no fun having a birthday present you don't remember."

X x x

"_Come on, really." Cath scoffed. _

"_It's true. I just don't do birthdays. I never have." Sara insisted. _

_"But why?" Cath whined. _

_"I just don't."_

_Back at Catherine's, they had moved onto the wine and Sara was showing signs of being a little tipsy. Apparently there was a reason she had never seen Sara drink wine before. _

"_Well you do now." Cath smiled, nudging her playfully. Sara chuckled, reaching forward to put her glass on the coffee table. She had to grab the arm of the chair to balance herself, and her companion decided that she was quite mellow enough. _

_Without warning, Catherine kissed her. Sara pulled back, surprised. _

"_What are you doing?" Cath sent her a feral smile and tugged her to her feet. _

"_Giving you your birthday present." _

X x x

They snuggled together for a while, and despite her growing confusion, Sara found that she could get used to having Catherine Willows draped over her. The blonde hummed softly and nuzzled her neck, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Her phone beeped, vibrating on Cath's bedside table. How it got there she didn't know, but it had. Cath bent oddly backwards, demonstrating impressive flexibility, to reach it. Sara held out her hand for it, but Cath never gave it up. She read the text message, from Greg;

_Hope you're having a good b'day ;)_

Cath smiled and texted back;

_She is, thanks for asking_

_Cath xx_

And dropped the phone onto the floor. Sara looked at her expectantly.

"Greg. He says happy birthday." Cath answered bluntly, kissing Sara's shoulder. Something dawned on Sara.

Who was the only person who knew it was her birthday?

"Greg told you, didn't he?" She asked. Cath just smiled.

X x x

"_Hey Cath, you busy today?" Greg asked, catching up with her in the hall. _

"_Why? You taking me out?" She asked. _

"_Just say when and where." Greg grinned. "But no, actually I was wondering if you'd take Sara out." He propositioned. _

"_Why would I do that?" She asked, frowning. _

"_Because it's her birthday." Greg pointed out obviously. Catherine froze. _

X x x

The second time Sara awoke that day she was alone. Sitting up slowly, she located her clothes from the bed. Well, most of them.

And the rest she found in the hallway and on the stairs.

Wearing a t-shirt and panties, she shuffled into the kitchen, hovering in the threshold nervously. Catherine was making breakfast, wearing about as much as Sara was. She turned to get something and caught a glimpse of Sara.

"Hey there sunshine." She grinned, holding out her hand. Sara took it and let Cath lead her to the table.

They ate in virtual silence. Sara was still trying to get her head around today's strange turn of events, and Catherine was too busy moping dreamily into her food, Greg's words reverberating in her head. When she'd finished, Sara stood up and put her plate in the sink, starting to wash up. Catherine stood up too, ambling behind her. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, burying her face in her sweet smelling hair.

Placing a kiss on the back of her neck, she moved her lips to Sara's ear, letting her breath tickle the sensitive skin.

"Congratulations, your birthday wish came true." She whispered. "You've got me, baby. I'm yours."

X x x

"_Her birthday? She never said..."_

"_She never does. I only found out by accident. I usually spend it with her, but I can't this year. And I know for a fact she'll be sulking in a bar somewhere. So, I thought maybe you could keep her company."_

"_Well yeah, sure. But ... why? Why would she spend it alone?_

"_Sara doesn't like birthdays. She had a few bad ones, so now she doesn't even bother. It's just another day to her." Greg explained vaguely, looking away. _

"_No presents?" Cath asked with wide eyes. To her surprise, Greg chuckled._

_"Presents don't matter to her. There's only one thing she wants Cath, and you're the only person who can give it to her." He said coyly. Catherine frowned. _

"_What?" She asked, perplexed. The young lab rat smiled. _

"_You." _


End file.
